


Bare

by AniPendragon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Actual Human Vibrator James Ironwood, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Ironqrow Smut War, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniPendragon/pseuds/AniPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Qrow have been together for months, but they’ve yet to sleep together. Qrow’s tired of waiting. He knows James wants him. He knows he wants James. So, what’s the problem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheJadeSongbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadeSongbird/gifts).



> TheJadeSongbird requested first time fic with insecure James. She ended up with almost 5k of it. Hope you like it!
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated.

Qrow Branwen was many things. Handsome, intelligent, a damn good spy, and, above all, understanding. In fact, he was so understanding that he’d dated James for _six months_ without doing more than some light making out. And, for a man who loved sex as much as Qrow, he thought that was an incredible show of love, patience, and trust toward his boyfriend.

But really, it was just getting ridiculous at this point.

He’d seen the way James looked at him when he thought Qrow wasn’t looking. Seen the way a flush crept up James’ neck when Qrow tilted his hips or licked his lips. He knew James wanted him as badly as he wanted James.

So, what was the problem?

Qrow had decided, once and for all, that tonight was the night. He was going to find out _why_ James was avoiding sex if it killed him.

Though, hopefully, it would end with a much more desirable, and intimate, outcome.

Qrow tapped on James’ door a little after eleven that night. When James opened the door, Qrow propped one arm on the frame and grinned.

“Hey, handsome,” he said.

James smiled, eyes fond. “Qrow, what are you doing here?”

Qrow shrugged and slipped into the room, one hand trailing across James’ covered chest before he was out of reach. He sat down at the edge of James’ bed, leaning back on his hands and tilting his hips and jaw to expose the long, clean line of his body.

“Just… thought I’d stop by,” said Qrow, letting his voice drop to that low, purr-like tone that always made James’ neck flush. His lips quirked when the telltale flush appeared on the edge of James’ jaw. He was wearing a turtleneck, so the flush was harder to spot. And he was gloveless too. Qrow’s smirk widened when he spotted James’ ears pink.

Qrow let his gaze slid down James appreciatively. His hair was a little ruffled and looked much softer than normal. He’d probably taken a shower not that long ago.

Darting his tongue out to lick his lower lip, Qrow looked at James with hooded eyes. James swallowed visibly.

“What are you working on?” asked Qrow, his voice still low as he nodded to the holo screens floating above James’ scroll on the desk. James blinked a few times, his gaze still focused on Qrow, before clearing his throat and turning back to his scroll. Qrow smirked.

“Just, uh, schematics for a new line of paladins,” said James. His gaze darted back to Qrow, then back to his scroll. The schematics disappeared.

“Really?” asked Qrow, letting his voice purr. “Sounds fascinating.”

James swallowed visibly again. “Yes, terribly.” He shuffled, rubbing the back of his neck. The black turtleneck was form fitting, Qrow noted, but not tight enough to betray the look of prosthetics beneath James’ skin. Qrow knew they were there, even if he’d never gotten James shirtless. He just didn’t know the extent of them.

“Qrow,” said James, and by his tone, Qrow realized he’d probably said it a few times. Qrow let his gaze slowly sweep back up James’ body, expression innocent when he met James’ eyes.

“What?” asked Qrow, pursing his lips a bit.

James’ gaze skittered away from Qrow. “You’re doing that on purpose.”

“Maybe,” admitted Qrow, a little sly. “Is that such a bad thing?”

“Qrow.” James’ voice was firm. His body language was tense. Folded arms, averted gaze, tight jaw. Qrow deflated.

“Sorry,” said Qrow. He’d overstepped. Of course he had. _Dumbass._ “I just thought…” Qrow scrubbed his fingers through his hair and brushed back his bangs. “I see the way you look at me. I thought you wanted me. And I _know_ I want you. So.” Qrow shrugged.

James sighed. “It’s… not that.”

“Do you not _do_ sex?” asked Qrow. “Can you not _have_ sex? Because I can work with both, Jim. Just… be honest with me.”

James seemed to falter at that. “You can work with that?” he echoed.

Qrow laughed, the sound a little self-deprecating. “I’ve been with you for what? Six months now? And that’s not counting the dozen years of friendship before that. If you just don’t wanna have sex, tell me.” Qrow looked away from James, studying the pattern on the floor. “I won’t leave.” The words were soft, a good a confession as any.

And then, in an equally soft voice, James said, “Oh, Qrow.” The bed dipped as James sat down next to him. A hand on Qrow’s cheek made him turn his face toward James’. James smiled at him, eyes tender.

“I do want to,” said James quietly. “And I am quite capable, I assure you.” He sighed. “But… you know I’m not exactly all human anymore.”

“You’re still a person,” said Qrow. “Still human to me. Cybernetics or not.”

James held up his metal hand. The light of his room glinted off it, revealing all the details in the workmanship. Qrow had always been a little in awe of that hand. So beautiful and powerful all at once.

“My entire right side looks like this, Qrow,” said James, his voice horribly vulnerable. “There’s no pretending it’s not metal.”

Qrow reached up and laced his fingers with James’ metal ones. They were cool to the touch, but not unpleasantly so. “Why would I want to pretend?” asked Qrow. He finally met James’ eyes. “It’s part of who you are, Jim.”

James drew Qrow in for a kiss, soft and lingering all at once. When they pulled back, Qrow ran his free hand across James’ cheek.

“I’m not going to run,” said Qrow, softly. James nodded and drew Qrow in for another kiss. He pulled Qrow down onto the bed. James with his head on the pillows and Qrow sprawled atop him. Qrow laughed softly, eyes alight as he leaned down and kissed James again. When he pulled back, James was smiling at him, and Qrow smiled back.

He ran his hands down James’ sweater. “You’re fine,” said Qrow. “You’re _mine_.” The possessive made James shudder. “No matter what.”

With a quick look for confirmation – which got him a nod – Qrow sat up and pulled off his shirt and cape, letting it drop to the floor behind him. He leaned back in and kissed James again, shivering when James ran his cool, metal hand down Qrow’s side.

“Shit,” breathed Qrow. His eyes fluttered. “Shit, that’s nice.” The cool against the heat of his skin was a welcome relief. He purred, body arching into James’ touch. Looked down at James with hooded eyes and saw James staring back at him, his gaze half lustful and half terrified.

“You okay?” asked Qrow. “You don’t have to get naked if you don’t want to.”

James swallowed visibly. “I’m fine,” he said, voice quivering a bit. “And no, I… I want to.”

“Okay,” said Qrow. He leaned in and kissed James again. His fingers trailed down James’ turtleneck, resting at the hem. He looked up at James with a question in his eyes. James nodded. Slowly, ever so slowly, Qrow slid up James’ turtleneck.

His entire right side, from the breast bone over, was metal. Shining metal with dips and rises, and one or two glowing blue lights. Qrow leaned in and pressed a kiss to the scar tissue that spider-webbed its way across James’ left side. Then another. Then another. He slid his hands up James’ side, nudging up the turtleneck as he went. Continued to press kisses up as he went.

Then, his fingers nudged something that shouldn’t have been there.

“Do you have a metal nipple?” asked Qrow, lifting his head.

James went scarlet. “…Yes.”

Qrow nudged James until he sat up and lifted his arms so Qrow could pull the turtleneck off him completely. When James settled again, flush still working up the left side of his body, Qrow reached up and let his fingers brush against the metal nipple. James shivered.

“Can I ask?” Qrow raised an eyebrow, his fingers carding down James’ chest.

“It… it was mostly for symmetry,” murmured James. His fingers gripped the sheets. As Qrow kept pressing kisses down James’ front, he reached out and picked up James’ metal hand, placing it in his hair. James stared at him for a second, then let his fingers curl into Qrow’s hair. Qrow returned to his kisses.

“Mostly?” echoed Qrow. He let his teeth drag over the junction between metal and flesh just below James’ rib cage. James shivered.

“I may not look human anymore,” said James, quietly. “But if I ever found a synthetic skin that could stand up to my battling, I wanted to have prosthetics ready for them.”

Qrow nodded. Pressed another kiss to James’ ribs, then lifted his body up to press a kiss to James’ lips. He carded his fingers through James’ surprisingly fluffy hair and smiled at him.

“You look fine,” said Qrow. “Synthetic skin or not.”

James cupped Qrow’s cheek with one hand. Qrow leaned into the touch.

“Thank you,” murmured James.

Qrow’s fingers danced across James’ belt buckle. Quiet in their wondering. James stared at him, and Qrow could _feel_ James trembling beneath him. He removed his fingers and went for his own pants, undoing them and wriggling out of them. That left Qrow in a pair of dark grey briefs. He saw James’ gaze sweep up and down Qrow’s body, lingering on the noticeable bulge in his briefs.

Qrow straddled James and ran his hands down James’ chest. Grinned at him with all the love he felt for the other man. James’ gaze was soft as well, if still a little scared, as Qrow let his nails nick metal and flesh alike.

“Can you feel that?” asked Qrow when his nails caught on James’ metal side.

James nodded. “Sensory calibrations,” he said. “I should be the same sensitivity on both sides.”

“Really?” asked Qrow. He leaned forward, breath ghosting James’ metal side. Then, he let his tongue flick across the metal nipple. James made a soft noise in the back of his throat, the flush on his neck creeping steadily upward as it darkened.

“Huh,” said Qrow, pulling back a bit. He looked up at James, who had his lips pressed tightly together. Qrow chuckled and wrapped his mouth around the nipple, sucking lightly before letting his teeth graze it.

James jerked, a soft grunt slipping passed his lips. Qrow smirked inwardly and kept up his ministrations. Let his other hand slide over to James’ flesh nipple and roll it across his fingers. James whimpered. And Qrow felt a certain _something_ poke against his thigh, where it rested between James’ legs.

Qrow pulled off James’ nipple to grin at him. “Well, _hello_.”

James’ flush went even darker, if that was at all possible. Qrow’s fingers once more danced across James’ belt, a question in his eyes. This time, with wide eyes and lips pressed tightly together, James nodded.

Qrow undid James’ belt, eyes flicking up to James constantly to make sure he was still with Qrow. When James offered him a shaky, though reassuring, smile, Qrow unzipped James’ pants and eased them down. Dragging them off James’ body. That left James in boxer-briefs – white ones, almost military in their starkness.

His eyes combed James’ body. The metal leg that disappeared into the line of his underwear. The metal that resumed just above. And his gaze flicked to the junction of metal down the centre of James’ body. And at how it stayed a straight line even when it disappeared into his underwear.

Qrow raised an eyebrow. With the cut of the metal, he honestly had no idea what to expect when he took off James’ shorts. Partially metal? All flesh and anchor points? His eyes trailed over to the spider-webbing of metal that trailed across the visible portion of James’ flesh hip, obviously meant to hold his two halves more securely. It was the only outward anchor point James had. Qrow let his fingers trace it. Dancing across the metal as he licked his lips.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” breathed Qrow, his voice hoarse.

James swallowed visibly, his hands trembling slightly. “Same to you,” he murmured.

Qrow smiled. Trailed his hands up and down James’ sides before settling them on his hips. He hummed. Let his fingers dance with the waistband.

“You first? Or me?” asked Qrow.

James licked his lips. “You,” he said, voice shaking.

Qrow nodded. “Okay,” he said. “Okay.” He slipped his hands into the waistband of his own briefs, lifted his hips, and shucked them in one clean motion. Then, he lowered himself back into James’ lap, erection bobbing between his legs.

James licked his lips again and Qrow felt his dick twitch. _Oh_. They needed to work with that at some point. But not tonight. Tonight was for something else entirely.

James’ hands slid over Qrow’s thighs and up to his hips, thumbs swiping inward to brush the base of Qrow’s cock. Qrow let out a hiss, rocking his hips into James’ hands and tilting back his head.

“Your turn,” said Qrow through gritted teeth, rocking his hips again. James’ hands stilled. Qrow looked down at James to see the terror returning to James’ eyes.

“Unless you don’t want to,” added Qrow, voice reassuring.

James took a deep breath and nodded. “Oh, I want to,” he said, voice husky. Qrow shivered and lifted with James as James lifted his hips. Qrow kept his eyes on James’ face as James kicked off his boxer-briefs.

And then they were both naked.

Qrow sat back on his heels to sweep his gaze across James’ body. When he caught sight of the silvery cock between James’ legs, already straining, he couldn’t help the soft, excited laugh that slipped out of him.

Immediately, James went rigid. Panic flooded his eyes and Qrow saw him already moving to shove Qrow off and cover himself.

“Wait, wait!” said Qrow, grabbing James’ hands, his own eyes wide. “That wasn’t a _bad_ laugh.”

James refused to look at Qrow, his entire body red and quivering. Qrow felt more than saw James’ cock start to soften. He couldn’t quite hide the disappointed slump in his shoulders.

Which James _also_ took the wrong way, if the pained look in his eyes was anything to go by.

Qrow grimaced and forced himself to take a breath before he fucked up anything else.

“Jim, I’m not upset,” said Qrow, but the tight pitch to his voice said otherwise. He swallowed hard. “I didn’t… the laugh.” With a groan, Qrow ducked his head for a second. “I was _excited_ ,” he admitted, his cheeks burning. And oh, that was new. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d blushed sober. “I’ve wondered since we started dating if…” He shook his head. “Never mind, it’s not important. The _point_ is that I would never, ever laugh at you.”

Qrow shifted his hands on James’ wrists so he could entangle their fingers together. He looked James in the eye. “I love you,” he said. The words rang in the air, the first time either one had said them. “I would never, ever laugh at you – not about this. Jim…” Qrow sighed. “You’re perfect. You’re absolutely perfect.” His voice was hoarse as he spoke.

James stared up at him, his brow furrowed and eyes wet, for so long that Qrow wondered if he’d made some terrible mistake.

“Oh, Qrow,” croaked James. He pulled his hands free from Qrow’s and cupped Qrow’s face. Pulled Qrow down into a sweet and tender kiss that left Qrow a little breathless. “My beautiful, precious Qrow,” whispered James. Qrow’s chest went tight. He rested their foreheads together, smile watery.

“Can we work this out?” asked Qrow. “Because I would really, really like to get to know that metal dick of yours.” He bit his lip. Then he saw the exact moment James realized he was still hard against James’ stomach.

“Oh,” said James, quietly. “Yes, I, uh, I’d like that.”

Qrow grinned. “Good,” said Qrow. He dropped another kiss to James’ lips and leaned back, wriggling his hips so that their cocks – James’ half hard and Qrow’s still hard – rolled together.

James groaned, his head tilted back and face flushed. Qrow let his fingers trail down them and brushed his thumb across James’ cock. The cool metal had a slight give, just like flesh.

Qrow cocked his head. “Lifelike,” he quipped. Then, “That was a joke. I… I like it.”

James chuckled, soft. “No, it’s fine,” he murmured, and, for the first time since they’d started, he sounded perfectly fine. Just like the James that Qrow had gotten to know in the last six months. “I’ve… been worried. So I’ve been making some… adjustments.” James’ cheeks went scarlet and Qrow’s eyes went wide.

With a grin, he wrapped his hand around James’ quickly hardening length and gave a twist. “Go on,” he said.

James cleared his throat and averted his gaze, the flush spreading to his ears and his neck. Qrow frowned, curious, until he noticed that James’ cock was growing warmer in his hand.

“It’s self-heating,” said Qrow, slowly. “Why?”

“So you uh, don’t get cold,” mumbled James.

Qrow grinned. “I love it,” he said.

James let out a soft laugh. “I hoped you would.”

“What else?” asked Qrow. He gave another twist, James’ cock now hard in his hand, and watched James arch and whine into his grip. “You never do anything halfway, Jimmy, what else can you do?”

“Well, uh,” said James. His gaze found Qrow’s again, the entire left side of his body slowly flushing. “I worried that you would – uh, that you would chafe.” He cleared his throat, sucking in a tight breath as Qrow ran his thumb over the head of his cock.

Qrow smiled, the picture of smug and innocent all at once. “That’s kind of you. So what, do you… self-lubricate?” he guessed, eyebrows raised.

Another twist. James groaned, mouth wide and hips arching into Qrow’s touch. Then, “Yes, a-actually.”

Qrow grinned. “ _Fuck yes_ ,” he breathed. “I look forward to that one.”

James went even redder.

“Anything else?” asked Qrow. He swiped his thumb again. James let loose something that wasn’t quite a whine.

“Qrow,” groaned James. His eyelashes fluttered. “Unless we…” Another groan. “Unless we want to find out my refractory period, you should _probably_ stop.”

Qrow quirked an eyebrow. “You don’t know your own recovery time?” asked Qrow. He released James’ cock with a smirk, making note of the soft hiss that slipped between James’ teeth.

“I don’t… do this much,” mumbled James.

“Do you not jerk off either?” asked Qrow, a touch of amusement in his voice.

James was silent.

“James?”

“No,” said James, softly. “Not usually.”

Based on his voice and his body language, Qrow was pretty damn sure _why_ too. He vowed to never, ever let James feel that way about his body again. Not so long as he was around to love and worship and touch every inch of it – whether it be metal, flesh, or a combination of the two.

“Your fingers self-lube too?” asked Qrow, his voice a little hoarse.

“No,” said James, looking back at Qrow. He furrowed his brow. “Why?”

Qrow quirked an eyebrow. “Then I hope you have some, because I didn’t think to bring any.”

“Oh,” said James, sounding confused. Then, his eyes went wide, realization dawning as his eyebrows raised. “ _Oh_.”

“Yeah,” said Qrow. He squirmed, the tight coil of heat and arousal around the base of his cock leaving him aching from having been left untouched for too long. “Dying a little bit up here.”

James nodded. “Right, right,” he murmured. He reached over to his nightstand and pulled open the drawer. Tossed Qrow a tube of lube. Qrow grinned as he caught it.

“Thought you didn’t do this often,” teased Qrow.

James’ face heated. “Not _often_ ,” he said. “But I like to be prepared.”

Qrow chuckled and ran one hand down the seam in James’ chest, eyes hooded. “Have you gotten off thinking about me, James? Stroked yourself thinking it was me instead of you?” His voice was husky. “Thought about this night? Of opening me up until I screamed?” He licked his lower lip, still smirking.

James groaned and tilted his head back a bit. Qrow popped the cap on the lube and grabbed James’ metal hand. Dribbled it onto his fingers. James stared. Qrow quirked an eyebrow.

“Well come on,” said Qrow, grinning. “Let’s make some fantasies come true, shall we?”

James laughed, a soft, light sound that made his entire face light up. He slipped his hand around Qrow and pressed his fingers between Qrow’s cheeks. Qrow groaned as James’ finger ghosted his entrance. Then the finger was slipping in and Qrow whined, high in his throat, and pressed back into it.

“Hang on,” murmured Qrow. “Hang on, flip us over first.” James nodded, which Qrow only barely saw through his hooded eyes. James leaned up on his elbows and let Qrow slide sideways off him. Then, James was turning over and pulling Qrow beneath him. He leaned over Qrow, resting between Qrow’s spread legs. Grabbed one of Qrow’s legs and bent it back, leaning forward to press a kiss to his inner thigh. Then he pressed his finger back into Qrow and Qrow groaned again. Threw back his head and closed his eyes, lips parted in wet gasps.

 _“Fuck yes,”_ said Qrow, panting. He wriggled back onto James’ hand as James opened him up, slipping in another finger and crooking them just so. Qrow whined again, eyelashes fluttering.

He let the sensation wash over him. Let his body roll and undulate against James’ hand. Let his whole world shrink down to that feeling and to the feeling of his cock straining against his belly.

“Are you all right?” asked James, three fingers deep in Qrow’s ass. Qrow let his eyes flutter open, his cheeks flushed as he stared to the end of the bed.

“Yeah,” said Qrow. He arched into James’ touch as James crooked his fingers and rolled them. Let out a sound that wasn’t quite a whimper. “Just… ah. Been awhile.”

James smiled. “Probably longer for me,” said James.

“Probably,” agreed Qrow. “But – haaaaa – we’re going to – _shit –_ change that.” It was hard to form a complete sentence when James kept stroking him.

James slipped his fingers from Qrow, prompting another whine from the man, and laughed softly. Qrow grinned down at him, cheeks flushed and pupils dilated with want.

“What’re you waiting for?” asked Qrow.

James hummed, one hand stroking Qrow’s hip. “Just… enjoying the view.”

“Enjoy it later,” said Qrow. He wiggled his hips. “And enjoy _me_ now.”

James laughed. He bent Qrow’s other leg at the knee, pressing it close to his chest. Qrow grinned, eyes bright. James bent in close, and Qrow could see his cock was shining with slick. Qrow tilted his head back, eyes closed, as James’ cock brushed his hole.

He bit his lip to keep from making noise, but a soft whine still slipped out of him as James slid _in._ And then a soft gasp slipped from Qrow’s throat as well. He arched his hips into James’, feeling the other man bottom out as he pressed in close.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” breathed Qrow, gasping wetly. James leaned over him, pressing Qrow’s knees to his chest, and Qrow leaned up to kiss James. Wrapped his arms around James’ neck and dragged him in to deepen the kiss. Ran his tongue along James’ lower lip and then licked his way into James’ mouth. He dragged his teeth across James’ lower lip as they pulled back.

“Qrow?” asked James, and Qrow opened his eyes. “Are you ready?”

“ _Hell yes_ ,” said Qrow, grinning. “Everything you’ve got, James. Everything you’ve got.”

There was a brief flash of something in James’ eyes, then he was bracing himself on the headboard, drawing back, and thrusting into Qrow.

Qrow keened as James set a fast pace, his thrusts pressing deep into Qrow and lifting his hips off the bed on every other stroke. He gripped James’ shoulder with one hand and gripped the sheets with the other. Head thrown back and mouth open in ecstasy.

“James,” gasped Qrow. Fire pooled in his belly and curled his toes. Lit up his spine and spotted his vision. The sharp heat between their bodies grew as James thrust over and over into Qrow. He shifted angles and Qrow’s entire body _arched_ , lightning ripping up his spine and into his skull. He cried out, sharp and loud in the room. Threw up his other arm to grip James’ metal shoulder.

“Shit,” breathed James. He redoubled his efforts, his thrusts growing stronger. Qrow’s gut clenched as he struggled to hang on. He had to close his eyes. Couldn’t stare at James’ sweaty, flushed face any longer. Not if he wanted to last.

But he could feel his end building. Could feel the way his cock pulsated with pleasure as it begged for release. Qrow hung on by a thread, thrusting his hips up to meet James’ thrusts in turn.

James grunted above him. Qrow opened his eyes, gasping sharply as his every nerve came alive. He let go of James’ shoulder to grab him by the back of his head and drag him down. Met his lips in a bruising kiss that left Qrow aching for more.

“James,” Qrow managed, voice barely a gasp. “James _please_.” He couldn’t get the rest of the words out. Too overwhelmed. The world too hot. Too fast. Too _much_. James understood anyway. He took his metal hand off the headboard and reached for Qrow’s aching, leaking cock.

His hand was cool and so was his entire right side. A saving grace in the intoxicating, all consuming heat that threatened to swallow Qrow whole.

“I have one more surprise,” James murmured.

Qrow groaned. Unable to fathom what else it could be.

And then everything started to _vibrate_.

Qrow screamed. Hips arching, body shaking, as James’ vibrating cock brushed against his prostate. _How in the hell?_ But his mind couldn’t finish that thought. Or any thought, for that matter. Everything in his world spiralled down to those two points of contact. To the cold hand on his cock and the vibrating one inside him. He keened, digging in his heels in James’ back, as the heat in his body spread farther and farther.

And the heat built up and up, rolling around in his gut and spreading to the base of his cock, then up to the tip. The coolness of James’ jerking, twisting hand was nothing in the heat. And those twists, and his thrusts, and the _vibrating,_ and all the pleasure that exploded across Qrow’s body sent him spiralling. Unable to tell what was up and what was down.

With a shout and his nails digging deep into James’ shoulders, Qrow’s orgasm shot through him. His cock jerked hard in James’ hand, spilling between the two as Qrow snapped his hips in time with James’. The heat swallowed Qrow whole, sending him spiralling into a burning pleasure that left his entire world blotted out.

James gasped above him, his entire body going rigid as his last, oversensitive thrusts, stuttered out inside of Qrow.

When James collapsed next to Qrow, Qrow reached out and petted his hair. James hummed and dragged Qrow over to snuggle against him. Qrow buried himself against James’ cool metal side. The intoxicating heat slowly slipping out of his body.

Then, with a soft laugh, Qrow lifted his head just far enough to talk. “Your dick _fucking vibrates,_ ” said Qrow.

“Yes, yes it does,” said James. He sounded a touch embarrassed. “Did you, ah, like it?”

“ _Hell yes,_ ” said Qrow. He pressed a nipping kiss to James’ jaw. “You might have just ruined me for any other man though.”

James hummed and pressed a kiss to his hair. “That’s fine,” he said. “Because I wasn’t planning on letting you go.”

Qrow smiled against James’ throat, burrowing as close as he possibly could to the other man. “Hey, Jim?”

“Yeah?” asked James.

“Were you really that worried about this?” James went tense.

There was a long moment of silence. Then, James said, “Yes, yes I was.”

“Huh,” said Qrow. Another long moment of silence. “For what it’s worth? You’re the most gorgeous man I’ve ever met in my life, and I wouldn’t trade any part of you for anything else.”

James seemed to relax at that, and Qrow felt another kiss get dropped to his hair. “Thank you, my Qrow.” The possessive, new, but not unwanted, made the hairs on the back of Qrow’s neck stand up.

“Your Qrow, huh?” asked Qrow, his voice a bit hoarse His eyes felt heavy, and he knew sleep was closing in on him.

James hummed. “My Qrow.”

“That makes you my Jimmy,” said Qrow, grinning against James’ throat.

In a soft voice, James said, “…I can live with that.” And then, even softer, “I love you too, by the way.”

Qrow’s grin turned to a soft smile. “Good,” he said. “Because when we wake up, we’re doing that again.” James laughed against his head and Qrow snuggled in for sleep.

It may have been a rough start, but hey, it’d be a perfect night all around. And Qrow? Well, Qrow had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr!](anipendragon.tumblr.com)


End file.
